Sensei ga suki da!
by worldwatcher
Summary: Len is a freshman in one of the most elite school in Tokyo, him and his sister are both innocent but famous of their cleverness. he never thought about a girl before until he meets that English teacher.
1. Chapter 1

The Kagamine twins just walked out from their house on their ways to the Kasuko High school, the most elite and best high school in all around Japan, located in Tokyo for exact. Both of them are really smart and fortunately for Len, for his first day there are already bunch of girls keeping their eyes on him whether it's 10th, 11th, or even 12th all these girls just can't leave him alone. His twin sister still doesn't realize what's really happening here since she's just as innocent as a 7th year. They finally able to go to their class and take seats. And when he actually was trying to sit, most the girls in the room are crowding him asking for his number, e-mail and another social media. He just doesn't know how to answer all of them he got all dizzy and when he was about to fall the bell rings and the homeroom teacher comes out suddenly like in a flash. "Thank God", he thought. The teacher starts to taking their absence one by one and in the end she gives them some advices, telling rules and other things teachers usually say to the freshman. He sighs, looking through out the window. He was staring at the blue sky but then he lowered his eyes and he can see a girl with a long pink hair walking in the corridor but the girl was walking to the opposite of his class's building so he can't see the color of the tie she's wearing which makes him even more curious about the girl. But then the lesson begins and so on the class starts to its first lesson.

_Break Time_

"Leeenn!", shouts the short blonde kagamine happily when she realizes her brother is being crowded by the girls again. Len got overwhelmed by these fuss but luckily his sister succeeded pushing out the crowds making len being left by them, his sister just don't know why do they do that to her brother. She knows her brother doesn't like that so she will do anything to make her brother happy

"Thanks Rin, I would have fainted if you didn't save me", he says sighing.

She nods, "Of course!". They then decided to go to the canteen together and have some snack.

"I'll go grab some juice from the drink machine", he says.

"but what if the girls gather and make a crowd again?", she asks a bit worried.

"don't worry I'll escape before they can even realize it", he answers assuring.

"okay then we meet up at the class okay", she says.

"roger!", he says running through the canteens searching for the drink machine but he actually ends up lost. Have I said before that this school is actually large? It's an elite one anyway. He sighs walking trying to find that machine but seriously he doesn't know where he is and there's no one too in there when he suddenly sees a splash of pink.

"A-ah!", he shocks at first but then he starts to run to that pink's direction when he finally catches her hand."

She turns around confused and stares at him. "uh?"

"a-a-ah…", he just can't utter a word, his face is soooo red as red as tomato.

She looks down on his tie, and it's a green one.

"ah you're a freshman? Could you possibly lost?", she asks.

"h-h-haah…", he still couldn't utter a word looking at her angelic face. Damn is she actually an angel? And he feels so stupid for acting like an idiot. And their heights different makes him look like a lost kid, can't do a thing right? It's not his fault that he's only as tall as her shoulder.

She chuckles, "I'm Luka. Megurine Luka, you can call me anything you want since you're so cute" she says smiling to him which makes his heart wants to explode by any second. He can't take it anymore all of his body is burning.

"hm? It's impolite to suddenly grab someone's hand and make them talk first you know, and you haven't introduced yourself too", she says.

"a-ah…sorry i-I'm Len.K-kagamine Len, first year", he says looking down hiding his embarrassed face.

"aw, what a cute name! okay then len nice to meet you, if you go to class 1-1 you might will see me again teaching English", she says smiling again.

"y-yes", he finally looks up on her, 'so she's a teacher' he says to himself.

"so uhm len, what made you end up here? It's the 12th grade area. You know the seniors might will come after you and bully you because you dare to cross 'their' authority", she says.

"i-I was searching for the drinking machine"

"owh. Well you won't find one in here, there's always 1 in each building, there's also one outside the building but not in this direction", she says.

"a-ah..w-well that I think I actually kinda got lost here…heheh.."

She chukles again, "hahahah you're so cute ! cutest boy I've ever met! Well then I'll show you where it is", and then they starts walking he keeps on staring at her back and then staring at theirs hands. 's-she's holding me' he thought which make him blushes hard.

They finally arrive at the 1st grade building and the drink machine is actually at the corner of the corridor which is very near to his class (he's in 1-1 btw). 'how could I not see it this morning?' he thought

"there you go", she says pointing at the machine and lets go of his hand.

"t-thank you sensei..", he says shyly.

"No problem! And btw I have to go now I have a class to teach, this is my first day as a teacher too and I'm actually kinda get nervous hahahah", she says making him have an urge to actually kiss her because she looks even prettier when she laughs.

"so bye for now Len!", and then she leaves.

He keeps on staring at her until he makes sure she's really gone. He keeps on staring and drowned by her gorgeousness until the rings surprises him.

"a-ah! Rin must be mad at me", he quickly runs to his class which is very near. 'but it's all worth it anyway' he says to himself smiling and then he finally go to his class and quickly eats the bread that Rin bought. And so the lesson begins again but his mind is full of her. That teacher who helped him a moment ago. Even after they got home he keeps on thinking about her until the falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning_

The kagamine twins having their walk to school again, but this time Len feels something different, if he felt excited last night about going to school it's because it was his first day to enter the uhm, people often say that it's the greatest moment ever. Because high school is not like junior high school, or college, or work, High School is different, you fall in love and when you realize it you're just gonna do your best to make her loves you, friendship in this stage is more than an ordinary friendship, high school is an unforgettable ones. But today he actually feels different, of course he's still excited about going to school, but the cause of it is different from last night, he just wants to see her. That pink-haired English teacher, he just wants to see her bright smile again, and he can still remember her smell, it's like she's really an angel and this thought makes him got all red out of the blue, In the other case Rin who just doesn't know what's going on with her brother just keep staring at him.

"what's wrong Len?", she asks curiously.

"h-hah..? nothing! It's nothing", he turns his head so that his sister won't see his tomato face.

"but your face is so red, could it be that you're sick?", now her expression turns into worried.

"a-ah ! no no Rin-nee! I'm fine ! I definitely am, I'm just…i-I uhm..i just feel excited"

"about what?"

"w-well ah.. w-we're going to school now so and uhm we ah… w-we're going to meet our friends again and w-we will find new friends…eh?", he lies. Well of course he doesn't want her to find out the real cause, if she finds out well then maybe she's never gonna stop bugging him about it.

"hm?", confused she just let it be and agrees with whatever he's saying, which both of them don't even understand what he was talking about.

_At School_

"So guys, I'm going to let each of you has the copy of the roster for our class this semester", the homeroom teacher says as he spreads the copy of it.

'_English,English,English,English…ENGLISH!',_he finally got it! So the English lesson will be at…..TODAY? len was a bit shocked when he read that one right but then he sees the period of the lesson will be…(he was too focused reading the roster without realizing the bell has rung like 2 minutes ago).

"Good morning class", the teacher says.

Len who feels like he recognizes this voice, quickly lifts up his face to see the beautiful teacher he's been expecting since he woke up.

"So, firstly I'd like to introduce myself first, I'm Luka Megurine and you can call me or anything you like as long as it's polite and acceptable. And I teach English, this is my 2nd day in this school and I don't have any teaching experience before so I really hope you all can cooperate with me in this case. I'll try to understand each of you if possible, but I also hope your tolerance towards my teaching method. So that's all from me, now I'd really like to hear you guys introducing yourself one by one and of course in English", she says smiling politely (she's speaking in Japanese). All the students were really amazed by her, aside from her appearance she looks really mature, polite and knowledgeable and Len is included of course. One by one starts to introduce themselves and Luka just sit there smiling althou she knows that many of them are wrong grammatically and speak in a really obvious Asian accent, until he finally speaks.

"M-my name is Len, Kagamine Len, i-I'm 15 years old, I used to live in England but our family moved to Japan when I was 10 years old, t-thank you", he actually speaks nervously not because he's afraid that his English will be wrong but because he's too nervous to face her. And all the girls in class excluding Rin fall in love with him even more but he didn't mind that at all, he has his own problem right now. After introducing he tries to lift his head to sees her right to her eyes and what he didn't expect was SHE WAS SMILING! AT HIM! L-like really at him! He was so amazed by her smile and almost drowned by his own world until luka says

"Thank you Kagamine-san, you can sit now, next please."

He then sits down and buries his face on his arms to hide his so-red face, but after he gets calm he would lift his head a bit. Just a bit to actually take a peek of her face and he would just be all red again. But anyway the lesson finally starts and well they study normally.

_After School_

"Len, what extracurricular will you join? I'm so confused! All the seniors are really kind and I don't know which one to choose", Rin says as if it's a really big problem (childishly)

"W-well I haven't decided yet thou….", he replies because honestly he hasn't taught bout that yet, it's only the 2nd day of school.

"hmm…..", was all her answers, she's trying real hard to pick the best one.

"But I think I'd choose one who doesn't make me do many things or trouble me or something but is also fun, like I really have a speciality in that sector."

"hmm….fun, not many things, special…..", she keeps thinking, and even harder this time.

"what about…english club?!" she exclaims.

"i-I meant we lived in England for 10 years, and of course our English is very good right! We can join that! And I don't think that club would require us to do many things too!", she explains happily.

"I think that's not so bad, let's go to the club room now then", he replies.

As they walk to the English club room, he first knocks the door and opens it.

"Good afternoon", he says. Little did he knows that he's going to see her again for the 2nd time today. He quickly stunned up by the sight.

"ah, good afternoon! O-oh it's you.. Len right? Yes Len! Hey Len !", she says kinda messily and she looks really cute when she spoke like that, like a cheery kid.

"Good Afternoon sensei", Rin suddenly pops out from behind and smiles at her.

"ah Good afternoon! Sorry I kinda forgot your name, uhm…..Kin?Lin?uhm…..R-rin..? rin! Yes it must be Rin!", she exclaims.

"y-yes I'm Rin", she answers.

"ah welcome you both to the English Club! I-I'm as you already knew, Luka Megurine, will be the supervisor of this club, and I guess you guys are here to join this club, am I correct?", she says.

"w-well…", he says until he got cut off by his sister.

"YES! Yes sensei we want to join this club", she quickly answers.

"okay then…. Here you go, please fill this form and I'll sign your name", she says as she hands them the forms.

"by the way sensei, where are the others? Where are the seniors ?", Rin asks after she finishes her form and hands it to her along with Len.

"w-well uhm, the seniors don't want to show up after they knew that I'll be the supervisor for this club…", she says as she looks down disappointedly.

"eh? Why's that? Why they don't want to show up just because you're the supervisor?".Rin asks.

"w-well…I'm a new teacher here and I don't have any experience before, when they knew that the former supervisor was replaced by me, they got all mad and said that this is not fair for them, especially being supervised by a new teacher without any experience before will bring contradictions and problems to this club, they say they need someone who can guarantees this club…", she explains.

"w-what! H-how mean! But sensei is very good at teaching! Sensei's English is very good too! It's because they haven't known sensei for a long time that's why they don't know sensei's English and personality!", Rin shouts angrily.

"Rin, keep it down! What if other people hear?", Len says as he tries to calm Rin.

"ahahah, thank you Rin for that thoughts of yours, I'm very pleased with your comment, but they're not wrong too, being supervised by an amateur teacher who doesn't have any experience like me is troublesome…besides I think they're really close with the former supervisor"

Rin only pouts at that answer.

"By the way what makes the headmaster chose you as the supervisor?", Len asks.

"W-well..h-he uhm..he uhm…. H-he just think that I-I have a potential to actually leads this club because I used to live in California before.."

"UWAAHH! REALLY? REALLY SENSEI?!", Rin suddenly jumps out.

"y-yeah…I-I just moved here 5 years ago", she says kinda shyly.

"that's why your Japanese sounds weird", she says innocently, but len quickly closes her mouth.

"S-sorry Sensei, my sister likes to say weird things, really sory for that", he apologizes.

"N-no no, it's fine, she's not wrong I can feel it too that my English sounds terrible. 5 years living here but I still can't get the accents right."

"but I think your Japanese is fine, you just need to speak up more", Len says smiling.

"Thank you so much Len", she smiles at him. Damn! That smile again! He quickly turns red and looks at the floor quickly. (lol)

"y-your welcome..", he says in a really low voice.

"So sensei ! what are we going to do in this club?", Rin asks (when Len was embarrassed he actually let go of her mouth automatically.)

"Well I'll explain to you guys the rules first.", Luka says.

And she starts to explain the rules, the purpose of the club, events they will attend and et cetera.

_5 pm._

"Ahh, it's already this late, sorry for keeping you guys in here till now", Luka apologizes.

"it's okay Sensei, mom and dad aren't home too", Rin says trying to make her not feeling guilty.

"yeah Rin's right, it should be us who apologize for making you explain everything and being kept in here till this late", Len proclaims.

"Thank you you both! I really appreciate your kindness towards me althou we just met today, except for Len", she chuckles.

"u-uhm…" he was embarrassed again and quickly moving his sight to somewhere else.

"hm?", Rin didn't know what happen but she doesn't seem to know anyway.

"So, let's get going then", Luka finally says.

"Yes, thank you so much sensei", Rin says as she takes her bag and walks towards the door leaving len and the sensei alone in the room. But not so long after that when Len was about to go out,

"w-wait!", Luka holds his shirt.

Len turns around," eh?"

"s-sorry….u-uhm… I just want to say thank you for deciding to join this club, it was really hard for me when I heard that the 2nd and 3rd graders didn't accept me, but when you and Rin came today and comforted me, I feel like my burdens were loosen up, and I feel really happy, Thank you Len", she says as she smiles and hugs him out of blue.

Len just got stunned for a second and when he realized what was happening he got panicked and soooo reeeeddddd like a tomatoooo, because seriously he's just as high as her chest which makes his face being buried on one of her sensitive parts. And Len was actually felt a bit excitement, besides who wouldn't? being buried between those suffocating ,soft ,bouncy breasts.

"ah sorry! I always hug people around me when I feel really happy", she apologizes.

"h-h-haah…", he was very very red and wasn't able to answer her

"LEEN! HURY UP!", suddenly Rin's voice brought him to the reality.

"a-ah y-yes…i-i-I gotta go now sensei….b-bye!", he quickly runs towards Rin and tried to take a little peek behind him to see her response, and she was smiling at him but he quickly turns his head back and runs to Rin, and they both go home and so does Luka.


	3. Chapter 3

_Who would've thought now that it's almost been a week since he first entered this school._

"Haah", he yawns while rubbing his eyes and when he finally done doing the up-morning things, he looks at the clock right in front of him, above the door of his bedroom.

"OH NO!", he panicked quickly running to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, washes his face and change his clothes into the uniform he then runs miserably downstairs and he actually fell from the stairs but he wasn't that hurt but the sound of it makes the whole family awakes, and Rin finally opens her bedroom door to see what makes that sound.

"Len?", she says in a sleepy voice

"Rin?! What are you doing? Why're you still sleeping? It's almost 7 o'clock!", says him.

"eh? So what? It's Saturday so we don't have class", says her still with her sleepy voice.

"eh?", he thought for a second and he finally realized all his anxious was for nothing.

"ahh", he finally sighs and falls on his knees while Rin and his parents decide to go back to sleep.

'I guess I'm just too excited to meet her….', he thought and decides to sit on a couch basically thinking what to do, I meant he has himself clothed now all tidy.

'maybe I'll just take a walk', he thought and goes out.

While walking through the crowds in the town center, someone calls him up

"Len!", shouts her.

He turns back to see his pink-haired teacher calling up for him and running towards him actually.

"S-sensei!", he blushes.

"haah….! I was just walking around and then your hair got me found you so yeah hahahah", she says. Len didn't know what to say so he just smiled at her.

"By the way, what are you doing here? And where's Rin?",she smiles.

"Ah, Rin is at home, I just came here to take some fresh air", he replies.

"eh really? Well I also don't have anything to do thou, hmm how about we go together? Like maybe to a park or something to kill times?", she asks.

"a-ah! I'd love to!", he replies excitedly 'i-it means a date right?' he thought so.

"heheheh, okay", she says.

"ah! But I forgot to bring my wallet", he then remembered and got all upset 'she must be thinking I'm just a kid who's reckless' he thought.

"it's okay, this time I'll be my treat", Luka says trying to calms him.

"no no no! i-it's so impropriate…e-especially it's supposed to be the guy who pays for this stuff….maybe I should go back first and then I'll come back later", he says.

"My my! You're so dependable Len! Well you know it doesn't always have to be the guy who has to pay it all, when you're in a relationship you will share everything with your partner right? So you don't have to be all so panicked and everything, besides we can just arrange another meeting if you want and you can treat me at that time", she says.

"e-eh? T-then does that mean we're in a relationship?", oops he kinda spilled his thought there.

"eh..?", she confused. "w-well…?w-we are? In a teacher-student relationship…right?", she stated awkwardly.

"a-ah..i-I meant in that way ! of course…yeah..heheheh", damn he got all crimson to death now.

"heheheh you're so cute Len! Anyway, let's go to the cinema ! I heard that there's a good movie", she offers Len just nods and go along.

_-After they watch-_

"haah! It was a really good movie right?! Don't you think so Len?", she asked.

"a-ah yes….it was a great movie", 'well I don't think I really understood the movie thou because siting besides her somehow makes me feel nervous' he thought.

"Then then! Tell me which was your favorite part? Mine was when the A guy suddenly came to save the girl ! it was so cool! I meant like I wish I have a boyfriend like him it'd be nice. To be protected by someone will of course make you safe especially for girls that's really important", she states.

'so sensei likes a strong man', he talked to himself.

"hm? Len? Are you spacing out?", Luka stops walking and lower her face to Len's face making sure that Len didn't space out which makes him got all blush again.

"H-HEEH! I-I'M NOT!", he shouts panicked making people around them stop for a minute.

"a-ah I'm so sorry Len! I didn't mean to scare you", Luka apologizes.

"i-it's not your fault sensei, if someone has to apologize it should be me! S-sorry I consciously shouted at you i-It was so impropriate for me to do that especially you're older than me and you're my teacher…", guilty is covering his face now as he looks down.

"ahh Lenny ! don't make such a face ! it was just something unexpected so it was nobody's fault, ne?", she tries to make sure he doesn't feel all guilty just because of a small thing like this.

"u-uhm", he then nods.

"Now that's the Len I know! Hihi!", she chuckles.

"Ah I know! Let's buy an ice cream!", she quickly takes his hand and runs towards the ice cream nearing and all the way Len could only stares at their hands touching each other….no actually it holds each other's hands and he was so happy.

After they buy the ice creams they decide to sit at the near park, while licking their own ice creams, Len tries to take a peek of her glossy lips, the way she licks that ice cream is just soo-

"Len? What's wrong?", she suddenly asks.

"e-e-ehh?! W-what's what?!", he back asks.

"you were staring at my ice cream, do you want to taste mine?", she offers.

"n-no i-it's fine sensei", he politely replies.

"don't say that! Here you can have some !", she suddenly pushes the ice cream right in front of his mouth and there's nothing he can't do if he refuses it it'll be a dishonor for Luka, 'b-but if I lick right at that part…i-it means….i-indirect kiss….?' That thought just got him all red like a tomato but he didn't realize while being drowned by his own thought he actually opened his mouth a bit and Luka uses that chance to insert the ice cream.

"there you goo!"

Len could only stares at her and finally decides to lick it a bit and feel so embarrassed.

"was it nice?", Luka asks and Len just nods trying to hide his red face.

"eheheheh can I taste yours too?", she asks.

"H-HAH?!", he replies.

"a-ah I'm sorry I didn't know you like yours that much, sorry it's okay if you don'-"

"n-no ! s-sorry !i-I was about to say y-yes!"

"really? Okay then", she quickly steals a bite of it.

"yours is nice too Len!"

"e-eheheh, I'm glad sensei likes it"

"aww Lenny is soo cuteee, I want to pinch your cheeks !", she suddenly says.

"e-ehhh?", he quickly turns into blush again.

"ah but I think I'm gonna do that another time, who would've thought it's already 6 pm. We better get going Len. I will guard you until we get to your house!", she suddenly proudly says.

"e-eh?! Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?"

"eh?why?"

"b-because sensei is a girl right! A-and it'll be the boy's job to guard the girl so that she'll be safe!"

"uwooh Lenny sounded so cool just now! Like that actor we watched"

"e-eh..?i-it's nothing like that…", he lows his face to hide the blush.

"eheheh but it's okay really I'll be fine my house's area is actually near the avenue and many people pass by there so it's fine"

"r-really?"

"yup yup sir!"

"o-okay then"

"well we better get going then,eh?"

"yeah, let's go"

And so they walk together to Len's place.

"thank you for walking me here Sensei and thank you for today too"

"it's nothing big, thank you for today too, bye now Lenn!"

And when she was about to go suddenly and somehow heavy rain starts to fall.

"s-seriously?!", Luka suddenly exclaims.

"a-ahh Sensei I think you can't go home like this, I'll bring the umbrell-"

Suddenly a young adult woman opens the door of Len's house.

"Owh Len what are you doing here? It's suddenly raining so you're supposed to be in-…ouw uhm….?hello?", she asked directly looking at Luka.

"a-a-ah g-good evening i-I'm Luka Megurine, Len and Rin's teacher, n-nice to meet you!", she quickly bows.

"owh, a teacher? My dear you look so young thou, oh well I'm Emily Kagamine, Len and Rin's mother, nice to meet you too sensei-san!", she quickly grabs Luka's hands for a shake, she surely looks like Rin a really cheery one.

"well well the rain unexpectedly falls huh? Say Sensei-san! Why don't you stay with us for a night? You can sleep with Len", she grins staring at Len who is shouting at her telling her it's impossible but he actually seems excited about it.

"e-eh..", Luka could only laughs a bit even thou her face is also a bit red.

"I'm just kidding of course, you both don't have to be panick, but Len seems excited thou, ne ne?", she teases him again and he got even redder now.

"well anyway please don't refuse, I think there'll be a storm soon and I think the rain won't stop until tomorrow twilight and tomorrow's Saturday right? Both of you don't have to go to school, so it's perfect!", she tries to convince Luka to stay.

"w-well i-I guess it's okay then…p-please take care of me!", she quickly bows.

"yes yes!", his mom quickly answers and grins at Len who seems very happy but when their eyes meet he'll try to hide that happiness.

And thus, all of them go inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well guys, I know I'm pretty slow at updating but I have my own reasons so I'm so sorry and gratefully thank you for your patience! I'm just so happy and excited that there are people who actually appreciate my story! I'll try to update sooner for the chapters later and I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible, LOVE :)! -WorldWatcher_

* * *

><p>"Please take a shower here, I believe that the raindrops did catch you, even if it's a plenty. I will lend you my clothes since Rin's clothes won't fit you, especially because you have a really nice body." Emily says as she stares at her and more focusing on 1 point of her body, the intimate part.<p>

"u-uh t-thank you very much !", Luka quickly bows and quickly go inside the bathroom and having a really nice bath.

_While Len_

"w-w-wah.. Sensei's staying!", That teenage boy just can't keep his calm knowing that he'll be living under the same roof as the pinkette-haired girl.

"Len! Len! Is it true, Luka-sensei's staying here? Is it really trueee?!", Rin suddenly comes and asks for an certainty.

"Y-yes…w-well it was unexpected thou",He says as he tries to hide his blush.

"Heeeh! Then she can sleep in my bed! We can all sleep together!",she responds innocently.

"W-WHAT?! NO! N-NO WAY!", Len's now turning into tomato for sure, regarding with what his sister just said making him thinking about many things.

"eh? Why not?", Rin asks.

"B-b-because…b-because s-she's a-a a woman! A-an adult woman!", he says as he tries to explain how uneasy it'd be for him.

"so what's wrong with that?", Rin's innocence is now killing him.

"y-y-you won't understand unless you're a guy!", and by that he quickly leaves Rin alone with her own thoughts.

"Ah I'm finally done", Luka says to herself as she covers herself with the towel. When suddenly the electric extinguished.

"KYAAAA!", Luka suddenly screams.

"Sensei!", Len suddenly got panicked and runs quickly towards the bathroom (somehow he made it even thou it's dark, well love beats everything! )

"sensei! Where are you?", he quickly opens the door and enters it as he hears Luka stuttering, he approaches her.

"S-sensei are you okay? I'm Len, it's fine now", he tries to calm her.

"L-len !", she hugs him very tightly which is making him blush very hard and now he's the one who's stuttering.

"e-e-eh? S-sensei?", he asks.

"i-i-I'm scared…please stay like this until the electric goes back", she says.

"o-o-okay..", he says. But he seriously couldn't bear the puberty thingy , especially in this kind of moment, like Gosh he could feel how soft and big her breasts are, and the thing is they're being pressed on his flat chest. But well Luka starts to loosen her hug but not letting him go.

"i-I'm sorry…it's just..i hate darkness.",she admits.

"i-it's fine sensei…i-I hate darkness too.", he responds

"really? Then how did you make it up to here? And why would you be running for me?", she asks.

"w-w-well…..m-my foot just brought me here I guess…. And I heard your scream which was very loud..

So I became really panicked and didn't think anything else besides saving you.", he says.

"really? That's so sweet of you, even though you hate darkness, you still came for me, No one has ever done that to me, Thank you", She says.

"n-no problem", he responds, and he knows that she's smiling at him right now. When suddenly the Electric goes back to normal.

"Eh? It's back!", Luka says happily and with a reflect hugs him and quickly letting him go but she doesn't realize in what kind of situation they are right now. Len can see clearly her cleavage and for God's sake her towel is about to drop, Len's face just keep heating up and luckily Luka quickly holds the towel.

"e-ehehe…w-well i-I'll go to my room then! See you at dinner Lenny!", Luka then runs towards her room to put some clothes on while Len was just left in bathroom still trying to process what just almost happened the blood burst out from his nose.

_Dinner_

Luka goes downstairs to help Len's mom organizing the dinner.

"anno… Emily-san is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah! Luka-sensei! Good timing ! I think I just have a really bad stomachache and I'm afraid I can't make a dinner. But Len and my husband are really expecting the homemade food and Rin just can't cook."

"ow I'm so sorry to hear that Emily-san, I will cook for everyone and also I want to thank you guys for having me here. "

"Thank you so much Luka-sensei! I will ask Rin to help you then, and oh Len's favorite food is curry, so please cook that for him, I'm sure he's waiting for your homemade dishes", Emily grins at her and leaves the room when Rin not so long after that comes.

"Luka-sensei! Did mamma tell you that I'm a good chef? Whenever I make dinner or dishes for everyone they always seem to really like it!", claims Rin proudly

"w-well..she certainly did", 'I can already imagine it good thing Emily-san warned me' Luka thought.

"you can help me on cutting these and then I'm gonna show you some secret about how to make food taste really great, even greater than the restaurant's food."

"really?! You can do that? Wow! Sensei must be a very good chef too ! okay then I'll be watching sensei very carefully."

_15 minutes later_

"it's done it's done ! everybody dinner is ready", Rin shouts pretty loudly.

"great, I was so hungry", Len says.

Luka,Rin,and Emily start to bring the dishes to the dinner table.

"waah! They look so delicious and fancy!", Len says as he stares at the food.

"uh-uh! Rin helped doing it! L-", suddenly Emily covers Rin's mouth making sure she doesn't tell a thing about who cooked it so that she can hear Len's thoughts about it honestly later.

"ahahahah! My dear Rin! Let's grab a sit now so that we all can start eating.", says Emily

Eeveryone then sit and pray together and then they start eating

"WAAH! It's so yummy! Especially the curry, I don't know that you can cook this yummy mom ! and especially Rin", Len praises, which makes a pinky red around Luka's cheek a bit.

"yeah it is good", Len's dad also agrees with his son's statement.

"well I certainly agree with both of you, but you're thanking the wrong person everyone", Emily smiles.

Len was confused with his mom's word and turns his head to Rin's face, 'but there's no way Rin cooked all of this so who might it be…',he then quickly turns his stare to Luka and right there he caught her looking at him smiling with a little blush on her cheek.

"wah, it sure tastes good Luka, thank you for making us these very delicious dishes." Len's dad says, which makes Len kinda sulking because he was about to praise her, and now he's not the first one to praise her.

"thank you sir I really appreciate it. At least this is I can do to pay you guys back for having me here."

"oh Luka-sensei! You can stay here as long as you like ! I'm sure kids will love that idea", Emily says.

"yes sensei! You can sleep with me, it's fine right daddy?", Rin responds happily and Len is just trying to hide his excited and full of hope.

"yeah sure it's fine, besides I'm sure Luka-san can teach you how to cook in a better way Rin", Len's dad chuckles making Rin shouting what does that mean making them all laugh.

_After dinner_

Luka tells them she will clean the dish by herself since Emily beforely said she was having a stomachache (which she made up)and Luka said it'd be best for her to rest now, While Rin says she has to do some teenage girl things and Luka said it was fine so she straightly goes to her room leaving only Luka and Len.  
>"I can do it by myself Len, you can go to your room now."<p>

"i want to train myself to be more responsible with things I do, besides I don't have anything else to do unlike Rin", Len says as he starts to bring the dishes to the kitchen.

"hahaha, well girls have their own things. So how is it? This first week of school have you gotten any friends yet?", Luka helps him.

"well yeah…I think my whole classmates seem to be nice, we get a long pretty well for this week.", Len starts to wash the dishes.

"I see. That's a very good thing, I can see everybody in the school especially the girls like to talk about you, what do you think?", Luka asks while cleaning the table.

"w-well…it's pretty troublesome thou…they just go wherever I go"

"but they're cute, why not picking one of them to be your girlfriend?"

"I uhm… still want to be focused on my study and try to have a lot of friends first I guess"

"wah you're a very good kid Len, usually teenage boys nowadays will just go playing with girls instead of focusing on those 2"

"t-thank you sensei…", Len's face now is starting to get red.

"no problem Lenny", she and Len then finish cleaning up.

"thank you for the dinner sensei, your cooking was very good, in fact I've never eaten anything as delicious is that before", Len says smilingly.

"it's my pleasure Len. Besides your parents are being so kind to me… and you have a really warm family here.. not all people can have that, you're a very lucky one", Luka says.

"i-I guess so…"

"well it's bed time now, god night Len"

"good night sensei", when he was about to go suddenly an arm grabs him.

"aw! You're just so cuteeeee! I just want to hug you all daaayyyy!", Luka suddenly hugs him making the boy out of breath.

"well okay then night!", she then goes to Rin's room.

Len once again is left there with a very red face and goes to his room thinking about how it'd be like if he makes his own family with Luka.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys!_

_I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so I hope you guys haven't lost interest _

_I know I still have to work on my grammar, vocab, and punctuation. I hope it'll get better as the time passes Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Len...", Luka looks at him with her glorious eyes and with that very pleasing voice as she brings herself closer.<p>

"s-sensei", Len looks up and his cheek is burning but that's not gonna stop him of his intention to kiss her. And they just get closer and closer, until their lips are just inches away.

"HUWA", Len shouts and wakes up with a very red face.

"w-wah….i-it was a dream", he says to himself but he just can't lower his temperature yet he's still trying to process what just happened back there if he didn't wake up.

"Len?", suddenly someone opens up his bedroom door.

"h-ha? Sensei?", he looks at her surprised but then he remembers his dream again and it makes his full body burn.

"Are you okay Len? You don't look good, did you catch a fever from last night's rain?", Luka walks towards him and puts her hand on his forehead which makes his heart almost jump.

"i-i-I'm f-fine sensei", he said avoiding any eye contact with her.

"wait here, don't go anywhere", after that Luka leaves the room. Len was pretty relieved because even thou he loves Luka he's not ready to face the one he almost kissed in his dream. He still got stuck on that dream and that's just driving him crazy that it gives him a headache and all his body doesn't feel good.

"hachuu!", he sneezes and a little snot comes out which makes him very panicked he tries to find a tissue or something alike but then someone opens the door.

"I'm back", she brings a hot water and a small towel, a bucket, hot tea and a pack of tissue.

"w-wahh! Don't come here", Len tries to hide his snot he doesn't want to be seen in this condition by her.

"what's wrong?", Luka quickly walks to his bed and sits there trying to find out what he's hiding.

"i-it's nothing sensei j-just please give me a moment", Len tries to hide it even more if he just uses his clothes it'll be clearly seen later and it'll be so embarrassing, he just doesn't know what to do anymore.

Luka can tell what's happening since he's just covering his nose.

"hey come here", Luka softly uncover his nose and cleans it with the tissue.

"w-wah ! n-no! don't", Len demands realizing how disgusting and embarrassing it is.

"it's fine, don't worry when you're in this condition you're supposed to let people help you I know you must be thinking how embarrassing this is but it's clearly fine for me, because I like to help you, you're my student and my friend and I can't just stay quiet seeing my friend sick, so please let me help you, Len", Luka tries to make him understand that she really wants to be there for him and that makes him feels so relieve and let himself gets spoiled by his teacher.

"Your parents went out and told me to look after the house until they get back, and Rin said she and her friends are going to somewhere, so it's just the 2 of us here", Luka says.

'n-no way! I-I'm alone with sensei here' Len speaks to himself and his body gets more crimson.

"aw I think it gets worse, wait here I'm going to make a porridge so just relax for a minute okay, if you need anything just call me I'm right downstairs.", Luka says as she leaves the room leaving Len thinking about how lucky he is for having her here.

~_10 minutes later~_

"Okay Lenny it's time to fill that empty stomach now", Luka says as she comes towards Len bringing the porridge and some meds.

"b-but I'm not hungry sensei", Len refuses.

"I know how you feel and that's normal but you still have to eat or else it'll get worse", she explains as she sits on the edge of his bed.

"you're right…okay then maybe a little…", Len then sits himself up using the pillow to supports his back.

"okay then say aa", Luka says as she holds the spoon full of porridge.

"w-what? I-I can eat by myself sensei", Len says refusing to get spoiled.

"please let me feed you I've always wanted to do this !"

"e-eh?"

"i-I know I sound weird, b-but I have an obsessed towards little boys and even though you're not a kid anymore you're still so small and fragile and I'm just…. So in love with you", Luka says excitedly kinda making the boy confused but seeing her smiling so bright makes him feels warm.

"s-so uhm… can I feed you?"

"o-okay then", as he opens his mouth letting her to feed him.

~_after eating~_

"here, take this and have a rest", she hands the pill to him and he takes it.

"I'm kinda hungry I think I'm gonna eat now, I'll be downstairs if you need anything Len"

"okay sensei", Len keep smiling to himself thinking about taking Luka to somewhere to repay for she has done for him. Maybe to a park or have a dinner at some fancy restaurant or something, he keeps thinking about all of it until it drives him sleep.

"u-uhm..", Len wakes up after his long nap as he rubs his eyes he feels so hot and his fever is gone, he sits himself up until he realizes someone's sleeping next to him.

"h-huwaaa!", he shouts surprised looking at his own teacher sleeping beautifully next to him, and she's just so close to him.

"e-eh…?", his shouts wakes her up as she rubs her hand.

"uh you're awake!" Luka says as she puts her hand to his forehead "I guess the fever's gone"

Len just can't stop feeling nervous, damn being around her is stopping his heart.

"Uh it's already 7 pm ! I must have fallen asleep", Luka says.

"w-wah, you're right sensei", Len agrees kinda surprised he doesn't realize he slept that long.

"I'm going downstairs to check if anyone's home yet and make a dinner, you should take a bath Len"

"okay sensei", she then leaves to the kitchen and he goes to the bathroom.

_At bathroom_

'w-waah…i-I can't believe we slept together! At the same bed!', Len thought making his whole body turns into crimson and he knows that's not because of the heat of the hot water he just couldn't believe what really happened. He got a full service of her, she fed him, gave him meds and took care of him.

'but why was she sleeping at my bed? Could it be that she was at room the whole time..? she was all the time in case if I need something?' that thought really blows his mind. All these things are new for him and he feels very tired but also excite of this fast heartbeat. He thought about a lot of things until he walks out from the bathroom and goes straight to his bedroom and put the pajamas on, he then heads downstairs when he hears Luka talking through the house phone

"ah..i see, okay then Emily-san, I hope you and Mr. Kagamine enjoy the night, good bye", Luka says as she hangs up the phone. she turns around finding Len standing in front of the stairs with a confused look.

"it was Emily-san, she said she and your dad are in the hot spring right now and will come back home tomorrow, so she asked me to stay overnight again. Oh and Rin also called me right before Emily-san did, she said she's going to stay on her friend's house because all the girls in her gang are coming so she couldn't refuse", Luka explains.

"i-I see… so it'll only be the 2 of us?", Len asks not realizing what he was saying.

"uhm, I guess so then Len", Luka smiles.

Len then realizes what's happening.

'W-WAAAH!', he shouts to himself once again becoming red of his own thought.

"I'm going to take a bath now Len"

"o-okay sensei", Len then goes to the kitchen and sees the food's ready, he moves the dishes to the dining room and wait for Luka to get ready from the bathroom. Damn, thinking about her in bathroom just gives him a very sinful thought. But not so long after that he could hear the bathroom door cracks signing Luka gets out from the bathroom. She then goes to Rin's room and put some Rin's clothes and quickly goes to the dining room.

"wah you've prepared everything Len, I think it's eating time then", she then takes sit. Rin's clothes surely don't fit in her body. He could clearly see the woman's curve, she's using a short pants and a very tight tank top. He jerked up when he looks down from his neck finding her bare cleavage exposed.

"is something wrong Len?", Luka asks.

"n-no ! l-let's eat", he quickly avoids the topic.

"itadakimasu!", Len says as he eats the dishes, today's menu is Ramen and she made curry again.

"wah! It's so good sensei!", Len exclaims.

"I'm glad you like it, i didn't know what to make at first but since you've been eating slightly since you were sick I decided to make your fav food again hehehe….sorry if you're with it"

"oh no no sensei! I really love it ! in fact I can eat it every night without getting bored as long as you cooks it", Len says innocently.

"hehehe that's relieving then", Luka says as she starts to eat.

_After dinner_

"ah I'm so full", says the little blonde.

"me too", the pinkette follows.

"what should we do now then?", asks Luka.

"uhm.. what do you wanna do sensei?"

"what about we watch some horror movies?"

"h-horror?"

"yeah ! I love horror! You don't?"

"w-well it's not like I hate it I mean Rin always forces me to watch horror with her althou she's scared"

"ahahaha well she sounds just like me then. But no matter how scared I am I still love watching horror the best."

"uhm, horror it is then"

They then set up the movies and they decided it was THE RING.

Luka turns the light off so it'd be much more thrilling.

They then sit next to each other to watch the movie, Len can feel Luka's soft skin brushing with his. And whenever he tries to take a peek of her face, his eyes somehow fell a bit lower, he gives himself a pinch to get himself focused on the movie and stop this disgusting imagination, well maybe not that disgusting the thought once again but still it's a bad thought especially it's his own teacher.

"ow ow! It's starting Len", Luka exclaims happily and leans close to Len until Len can feel how big and comfy her chest is.

'it's gonna be a long night', Len thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Okay guys ! that's chap 5 not sure yet how I'm gonna end this story thou :0 but I hope I'll find it out soon! Thanks for all the support and the review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, here's chapter 6 guys. Still trying to figure out about the ending, if there's any of you who'd like to outpour their thoughts please just PM me because it means a lot to me _

_Enjoy guys~_

* * *

><p>"HUWAAAA!", she screams when the ghost comes out from the tv and quickly hugs the little boy next to her very tightly. While Luka seems to really following the movie, Len just can't get his focus on it because of the woman next to him keeps hugging him whenever the sigh of the ghost comes in all of a sudden. His face keeps getting redder and redder whenever Luka forces herself on him, he can clearly feel her comfy breasts on his chest.<p>

"i-I'm sorry, I keep on hugging you and that must make you feel uncomfortable. It's just it's been a long time I haven't watched horror movies. I was braver than this before I don't know what got me so scared now", Luka says as she loosen her hug.

"it's fine Sensei, you can keep hugging me if you feel scared, besides it's a man's job to protect a woman…even if it's ghost", Len says trying to at least get some Man-plus from Luka.

"huaah, Lenny sounded so cool just now, whoever your girlfriend will be she must be very lucky to have you.", Luka says as she looks down on him and give him an angelic-smile. Len just couldn't bear that smile, maybe for her he's just some cute boy but for him she's the love of his life. Len smiles back at her driving them back to the movie and not so long after that Sadako's face pops up and Luka starts hugging him again, While Len starts to think that this horror movie idea wasn't so bad at all and he reminds himself to take Luka when there's a horror movie coming out on the cinema.

_After watching_

"that was a very great one, I should watch some more", Luka exclaims to herself as she takes the DVD out from the machine and put it inside the Kagamine's movie's album.

"but you looked very scared sensei "

"heeey! It's been a long time since I watched horror!"

Len only laughs at his teacher's answer, she looks so cute when she's embarrassed.

"w-well ! look it's almost 11 pm, I think we should go to sleep now", Luka says.

"you're right sensei, uhm….good night", When Len starts to head to his room he feels a tag on his shirt.

"u-uhm..", Len turns around to see Luka tagging his shirt but she doesn't let him see her face .

"Sensei?"

"u-uhm….i-i..i know it sounds weird a-and uhm….", Luka lowers himself even more and she looks so fragile just like a little girl.

"are you scared to sleep alone?", Len asks.

"u-uhm…", Luka just nods a little and her face is burning because of how embarrassed she is.

"y-you can sleep with me…if you want", Len suggests making himself gets a bit red.

"really? OMG YES! Thank you Len! " Luka says happily and hugs him in instant and Len started to think that it wasn't a really good idea, but then it's been settled they then go to his room.

"you can have the bed Sensei and I'll just sleep on the floor", Len says as he prepares his futon and a blanket.

"What? No no no! Len you should be the one sleeping on the bed and I should just have the futon since you're the owner of this room it'd be disrespectful for you to sleep on the futon while I have the bed.", Luka quickly rejects that idea of her sleeping on the bed while he sleeps on the futon.

"But you're a girl sensei. It'd be more disrespectful if I let you sleep on the futon and I have the bed, I'm a guy so I should be sleeping on the futon."

"uhh….T-then we both will just sleep on the bed !" Luka exclaims trying to make a balanced decision.

"w-what?", Len's face a bright red.

"i-I won't do anything to you! No matter how much I want to ! and I swear I won't tell anybody about this, please just sleep on the bed", Luka begs as she folds her hand and bow his head.

'well it's ME who will be hard to not do anything to you sensei', Len thought for a second, but seeing Luka begging on him finally melts his heart and he just agrees.

"Yeeaaayy!", Luka cheers happily and move aside to give Len some space to crawl in, and they just lie down and give their backs to each other. Len can feel his blood pressure starts to risen up and the uncontrollable heartbeats, he tries to take a peek of Luka but he couldn't because Luka turns to the other side. Both of them trying to sleep but they both can't take the silence until Luka breaks it.

"Thank you…for everything Len, I'm so happy today", Luka says quietly but loud enough so Len could hear it.

"you're welcome sensei, I'm happy too", Len smiles to himself and they both were driven to sleep after really exposing their own feelings.

_Tomorrow_

"u-uhm", Len wakes up first realizing he somehow unable to make so many movement until he opens his eyes.

"W-WAH!", He realizes he was right being clasped by those suffocating breasts of that teacher of him, so he's been sleeping right in Luka's chest after all.

"eh?", His scream made Luka wakes up from her dream.

"ow, good morning Len", She smiles to him making her look even more like an angel and that just stops his heartbeat for a second and a blush is clearly shown on his face.

"aww you're so cuteeee", Luka says as she brings his face to her chest and suffocate him into her embrace.

"OWMAYGOD", suddenly they hear a crack on the door revealing that Emily and her husband have came back.

"e-eh?M-mom?", Luka quickly stops hugging Len and let Len speak to his mother.

"i-it's not like what you think", Len says.

"y-yes Emily-san Len's right", Luka Says supporting Len.

"what is it honey?", suddenly a voice comes from behind Emily, signing Len's dad coming towards the room.

"oh it's nothing dear! Len's just…doing some stuff here..(?) anyway we should pack our things so just go to our bedroom first okay, I'll be there soon.", Emily responds to his husband.

"I think I should knock first before I open my son's room since now, well you two have fun and don't t worry I won't tell your dad", Emily says as she winks at both of them making them blush even more.

"Sensei-san, I'm glad you were the one! Don't worry you get all my support and please take care of my Len", Emily says supportively and closes the door.

"i-I'm sorry sensei, my mom she uhh… she likes to speak whatever comes to her mind", Len apologizes.

"it's fine Len, really in fact I should be the one who apologizes making this whole misunderstanding… if only I was braver and didn't have to sleep in your room…all of these will just..never happened", Luka says as she lowers her head a bit showing how bad she feels.

"hey sensei, don't apologize for that, everyone's scared of something and that's not something you should apologize for and I don't regret having you in my room"

"y-you don't?", Luka says lifting her face a bit with a flustered face and in the exact moment Len just realized what he was saying.

"i-i-I mean I uhm…i-I", Len stutters her face is just as red as a tomato.

"ahahaha, thanks Len you're a great man", Luka chuckles leaving Len unsure what to do.

"well I guess we should be preparing ourselves, take a shower and have a breakfast" , Luka suggests.

"you're right sensei"

"okay then you take a shower and I'll prepare the breakfast I'm pretty much sure Emily-san is tired from her trip", Len nods and heads to the bedroom and Luka goes to the kitchen but before that she goes to the bathroom sink and takes a quick brush for her teeth and water her face to take sure she's fully awake and ready to make some breakfast. She prepares some toast bread with peanut butter, eggs with sausage and bacon, and an orange juice (which Emily told her that the twins like orange juice before when Luka was making dinner for them).

Len just got out from his bedroom and walk downstairs to meet Luka, and he realizes she has prepared everything on the table.

"wah Sensei you're always on time", Len says as he looks at the food.

"thanks Len, I'm glad then", Luka says smiling just like how a wife responds to her husband who's ready to eat.

"aww Sensei-san! You're gonna be a lovely daughter-in-law!", Emily suddenly pops out behind Len making both of them blush hearing her statement.

"m-mother!", Len shouts embarrassed.

"aww you're still shy? Although you've slept together last night?", Emily asks innocently.

"MOOOMMM!", he shouts louder making his mom laugh and Luka just smiles about that even thou she does blush.

"well okay okay now let's grab a piece of these delicious breakfast, your dad's still tired from the trip so he's gonna eat later", Emily says as she sits with the both of the youngers in the house.

While they're eating Emily starts eating random question.

"so sensei, where do you come from? I meant you don't look like a full-blooded Japanese"

"well I uhm… my mom's ancestry is English and my dad's Japanese…I used to live in America until I was 15 years old and moved here."

"ow you were still young ! why did you move? Parents' job?", As Emily begins to ask an intimate questions Len's curiosity starts to risen.

"w-well uhm..that's…" Luka stutters unable to expose her past life yet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…dig up your past life sensei-san, i-I shouldn't have asked that.."

"no no it's fine Emily-san it's just…It's not because of that", Luka says showing the face that she doesn't really wanna talk about it.

"well okay then let's switch the subject, how old are you exactly sensei-san?"

"i-I'm 20 years old"

"WOW! I don't know you can be a teacher that that very young age"

"ehehehe….", Luka could only laughs trying not to look suspicious.

"So sensei, say were you guys safe last night?" Emily asks smilingly making Len's heart jump out and Luka's face turns into crimson.

"MOOOM!", Len shouts embarrassedly.

"Oh please Len ! don't act so surprised, don't tell me you two slept together and nothing happened", Emily answers.

"b-but it's true, nothing happened Emily-san, i-I was scared to sleep alone since Rin wasn't at home and we just watched a horror movie so I asked Len if I could sleep in his room and he was just helping me, i-I'm so sorry", Luka apologizes.

"oh man, really? That's too bad well it's fine sensei don't be sorry, well it must be a tough night for Len", Emily says in disbelieve and disappointment but her last statement really turns Len into a tomato.

"well thanks for the breakfast sensei it was very fancy and delicious", Emily says as they all finish their food.

"it's my pleasure Emily-san"

"well sensei-san can you do me a favor?"

"sure, what is it?"

"can you please go to the town center and grab me some groceries? Here's the list and the money", Emily hands the list of the things she should buy

"Sure Emily-san", Luka grabs the list and the money.

"Oh and Len will help you carrying the groceries" Emily smirks on Len giving Len 'you better use this chance' look and Len greatly accepts that idea.

"okay then We're leaving now Emily-san" Luka and Len goes towards the front door and opens it.

"have a safe trip", Emily says as she waves at both of them and closes the door after they're gone.

'hope you will win her heart my Lenny!', she thought to herself

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I think that's it for chapter 6 I know that every chapter I make is only focusing in 1 event which I think is such a waster, I'll try to make more events in a chapter later and once again thank you for your support<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry guys for making you wait!, just faced the exam weeks (well like 3 weeks ago thou lol) but I got some stuff coming too so yeah ., but I'm so excited for coming back and I am never leaving any stories on hiatus so please bear with me even if my post takes a lot of time, much lovee !

* * *

><p>"okay I think we got it all", Luka says as she checks up the list she's holding.<p>

"Great", Len smiles and Luka smiles back starting her walk back to the Kagamine residence

"w-wait !" Len stutters which makes Luka turns her head back with a questioning look.

"i-uh…i-it's still 2 pm so….w-we still have a plenty of times before dinner, would you like to go somewhere else before we head back?", he held his head up with a crimson cheek and a very serious eyes.

"w-well…sure…I think it's fine", Luka answers kinda surprised by the question and her agreement just makes the little boy feeling so happy.

"So where do you wanna go sensei?", he asks excitedly.

"uhm, anywhere will be fine actually but my feet are killing me so I suggest we should at least find a seat",Luka suggests.

"We can go to the park and have some ice cream, we can sit in the bench", Len exclaims happily.

Luka quickly agrees on that term and they make a walk to the nearest park, sit at first seat they found.

"Ahh! Finally I can sit", Luka exclaims gratefully.

"I'm going to buy the ice cream just wait here sensei", the blonde-haired boy then rushes to the ice cream truck at the gate of the park, buy a pair of ice creams and quickly but carefully goes back to where his teacher sits.

"here you go sensei", Len hands one of the ice cream and with that Luka thanks him and they start licking their ice cream, Luka breaks the silence between then and just go with random topic like how the female students are all crazy about Len and Len would just blush and knocks it off and Luka will just laugh at his cuteness and her smile is all what matters to the little Lenny. Before they knew it it's already 5 pm and they need to head back.

"Welcome baccckkk you two!", Emily excitedly claims hugging both her son and his teacher.

"You guys really did spend all the day outside huh, just like a date right Len?", she grins at her son with a very seductive smile and that causes him to shout at her telling her to stop with a faint blush on his face while Luka would just laugh but she can't the little blush on her cheek thou.

"well I'll start making dinner, come in you two !", Emily says quickly pulling them in and closes the door .

Emily goes to the kitchen to make some dinner and Len would call Rin and his dad from upstairs to g down, while Luka was trying to help Emily but Emily says it'll be fine by herself besides Luka has to go work tomorrow so she shouldn't spend so much energy now Luka was at first trying to insist but then Emily was forcing her to go back to the dinning room and so she does it. Len,Rin,Luka and were waiting for like 20 minutes and finally brings the food, they were all so grateful because they were like starve to death and so they eat happily.

"I think I should head back now", Luka says after they all done eating.

"awwww that soon sensei-saaan?", Emily pouts trying to make her stays longer.

"well it's almost 9 pm, sensei has to work too tomorrow", Len says understanding his teacher's situation.

"Len is right mom! Sensei has to work tomorrow !",Rin follows along.

Emily sighs signing she has given up "okay then but since it's really late, Len will walk you till your house sensei-san"

"ahh…there's no need for that ! really ! it's not too far thou", Luka politely refuses.

"M-mom is right sensei ! even thou it's not that far but you're still a woman and it's not safe for you to walk alone at night", Len says very seriously with a small blush on his face making Emily grins with a starry smile ( you finally make a move Len!- Emily thought)

"Okay then if you insist", Luka finally agrees and gets up from the chair.

"AW ! CAN I GO-", Emily quickly shuts her little princess' mouth (I love you rin but sometimes you just can't read the atmosphere – Emily thought)

"Okay then take careeee!", Emily says as Rin tries to let go her mom' hands for covering her mouth and would just give an awkward smile to his son and the young teacher.

"Once again thank you for having me", Luka bows and with that she and Len leaves the house and Emily quickly let go of her hands and it was just a chaotic in the house.

"so uhm….where do you live sensei?", Len asks cracking the silence between them while walking.

"well I live in a small apartment, very small one", Luka responds and Len would just give a small 'oh' and the silence is filling the atmosphere once again, but they don't really mind it in fact they kinda enjoy it and before they knew they're standing in front of a small apartment just a few blocks from the Kagamine residence and both of them stop.

"well this is it, thanks for walking me down Len and thank you for having me these past 2 days", Luka says as she smiles to the boy.

"you're very welcome sensei, and you'll always be welcomed whenever you want to come again", Len says as he smiles back.

"well I should start heading in, take care on your way Len", Luka says as she turns her back and walks towards her room, but when Len starts to make his path back.

"oh wait, I forgot something", Luka quickly gives him a tight hug and leaves him

"Good night Lenny! It was a fun day", She exclaims and quickly rushes to her room and locks it while Len was just unmoved for some seconds and all his body is turning into crimson, he wasn't ready for all these stuff but he now knows he has to be prepared because it's just the beginning. And with that he starts to walk back

'Well it sure was a fun day', he says to himself

* * *

><p>That's it guysss! Gosh I was planning to spend much more days in this chapter thou but looks like it didn't go well, soooo I think I'm gonna use that chance in chap8 I promise you guys cause it'll be more focusing the events in school and I think I'm gonna finish this chap soon so please don't get bored . THANKS! Much love ~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_HEY GUYS I'M DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ! I'M GETTING OLDER AND THINGS GET HARDER AND YEAH Q~Q, but I'm thinking about to end it soon like I think I'm just gonna make it simple and all, I hope u guys interested on reading this story ! thank you for ur patience ._

* * *

><p>Len and Rin are on their way to school, Len keeps on smiling to himself and looks incredibly happy which makes Rin very curious<p>

"Nee Len-nii! Why are you so happy? Did something happen?", Rin asks curiously

"eh? Nothing happened !", Len quickly wipes out his smile and blushes

"hmm….then, how was it?", Rin asks again

"how was what?", Len asks back confused

"you know, last night you walked sensei to her house right?"

"w-well nothing happened, i-I mean it's not like we did anything! W-we weren't holding hands or something like that! W-we just…", suddenly the memory of sensei hugging him turns Len into a tomato

"I-I GOT TO DO SOMETHING SO I'LL HEAD ON FIRST!", Len suddenly shouts and runs as quick as possible to school and sits on his chair leaving Rin once again with a confused look and full of questions, but she still continue walking to school.

_After school_

"ne Len, do you remember that we have to go to the club's room? Sensei said we've got some stuff to discuss about", Rin says

"of course I do, i-I'll pack my stuff first and then we can head on", Len says as he packs his school stuff from the table and insert it to his bag

"naniiii? Len is joining English club?" one of the girl says and the other girls start to gather around him asking if it's true

"if Len joins it then I'll join too!", the girl says which makes the rest think the same thing

"waah, you guys want to join? That's great ! cause we haven't really had any other members, Luka-sensei must be happy ! right Len?", Rin smiles to her brother innocently not knowing that Len doesn't really like the idea cause it means there will be more people and he can't be alone with Luka. Thus, they all walk together to the club

"Luka-sensei ! look they said they want to join the club!", Rin says as she runs towards Luka who's currently siting at the room with a drink

"wah that's great! But why in a sudden..?" Luka asks

"because Len is joining then we're joining too!", the fangirls say

"well, thanks Len for bringing us the new members! But I'm telling you all to be serious cause if you don't this club will be banned by school, is it understood?"

"YYYEESSS", answers them, Luka then gives them the forms they have to fill in order to be a member, and thus the club begins

Luka's trying to teach them the vocabularies and sentence first, and she'd give them an article and each of them has to give them reviews about it.

"alright people, you can give me your writings and walk out, let's end this meeting for today", says Luka

They all seem so tired and bored as they hand their writings to Luka and walk out except for the Kagamine twins.

"huwa it's finally over, I can't believe it was soooo boring and hard too, even if it's for Len, I don't think I'm continuing" one of the girl says to another right after they walk out

"yeah I feel the same too, besides we can still see him in class", the other one answers and seems like the rest of the girls think the same way too. The only students who are still in the room are Len and Rin

"thank you so much for your hard work today", Luka says to them

"you too sensei", answers Rin

"but I don't think they're coming again tomorrow", Luka sighs

"eh? Why not?", asks Len

"I heard them saying the club was boring…can't blame them thou, I myself think it's boring… I just don't know what to do, as a teacher I've failed to teaching my students", Luka says with a hurtful face

"don't say that sensei! You're a very great teacher I've seen so far, and I didn't find today's meeting boring, it's just because they don't really understand English as much as we do that's why they couldn't enjoy the meeting, and in class you teach very good", Len convinces her

"Len is right sensei!, i-it must be tough to be a teacher but I know you're a very great one!" Rin says along

"Thank you you both, I'm really glad I can have students like you Rin and Len, I really appreciate it", Luka says to them smilingly which makes them feel relieve.

"but if they're really not going again tomorrow then I think this club will be banned by the school", Luka says

"e-eh? Why so?!", asks Rin

"because you see…for a club to exist in this school, the club at least has 5 members", Luka says

"eeeh?! T-that's too bad! T-then we won't be able to meet again in club sensei", Rin says disappointedly and Luka could only agree with it with a sad look on her face

"w-wait ! i-I've got an idea", Len says

"what is it Len?", asks Luka

"w-what if we change this club into a…..light music club? Yesterday I saw many of our students practicing music but they didn't join the musical club cause they say it only plays boring music, what about we make some sort of band? We've got a lot of students who are capable and it's a great place for them to show the world their talents and we can make it fun! A-and Rin and I can sing and play instruments", says Len excitedly but a bit nervous about this idea

"t-that's a great idea Len! i-I'll make the poster for the club to attract the other students", Luka says confidently

"let's make it together tomorrow sensei! It's 3 more days left until all the club registrations close, so let's give it our best!", Rin says

"alright then ! Thanks Len for your brilliant idea, I know that English club and Music club are a very different thing, but to make this new club to show the talents that our students' have is a very great thing too! I'll talk to the headmaster about it to get his approval", Luka says relieved

"i-I'm glad I can help", Len says smiling

"ah it's already 5:30 we better get going Len", Rin says to Len as she grabs her bag and walks towards the door

"ah yeah, w-we're going home now sensei, see you tomorrow", Len says as he does the same thing

"bye sensei !", Rin says as they're about to leave

"see you tomorrow Rin, Len and have a safe trip on your way home", Luka waves at them

"ah I gotta talk about it with the old man, geez I bet he didn't expect it", Luka says to herself as she chuckles and pack her stuff and leaves the room

* * *

><p><em>That's it for chapter 8 guys ! the next chapter I'm gonna bring some new characters from the vocaloid, and I think I'll end this story for about… probably 4 or 5 more chapters (or less), I'll see what I can do, much love ! -WorldWatcher<em>


End file.
